The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in general purpose microprocessors, graphics processors, networking, and related technologies have led to an increase in availability of multi-media contents via the Internet. Increasingly, web based applications include rich and sophisticated interactive 2D/3D graphics and/or animations. Development and availability of highly capable graphics libraries, such as WebGL (Web Graphics Library), have further accelerated the availability of these rich graphics web based applications.
While there have been significant advances in graphic processors, due in part in the proliferation of hardware platforms, some graphics processors in certain hardware platforms still struggle to keep up with the processing needs of the rich graphics web based applications. The problem is further compounded when the graphics processors have to support 1080p rendering, and the increased processing demands of many HTML5 elements used in the emerging rich graphics web based applications. (HTML=Hypertext Markup Language.)